cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Skwak Pad
The Skwak PadForce Field Combinations of Switches, Levers and Buttons. PBS LearningMedia. "When Jackie looks at the image of the two switches, two levers and three buttons on the Skwak Pad, she draws a line to connect one combination of these three elements."[//informalscience.org/sites/default/files/Flagg_2004_FormEval_QuestPaperDesign.pdf Formative Evaluation of Paper Design Concept of CYBERCHASE Online Financial Literacy Game]. "All but one student knew to click on the lower righthand Skwak Pad to find out their snefus [recte Snelfus] total." is a portable computer invented by Dr. Marbles"Step by Step", first appearing in "Lost My Marbles". Motherboard describes them as "walkie-talkies and drawing boards rolled into one""Lost My Marbles". The main four members of the CyberSquad use their Skwak Pads frequently throughout the series, as a radio"A Renewable Hope" telecommunications device, an advanced graphing calculator and visual aid for problem-solving, a projector"A Day at the Spa", a search engine access point"Chaos as Usual", and a camera"Spellbound". The Skwak Pad also has an I/O port on the bottom, which can be used to attach peripheral devices"Penguin Tears". Appearance The Skwak Pad is a turquoise, irregularly shaped electronic device, exactly one cyber foot in length. It has a coiled orange wire that protrudes from the top, an antenna at the top right, and a keypad below the screen. The purple buttons directly below the screen have mathematical operations, and the yellow-green buttons have numbers and other symbols. In the original pilot, "The Poddleville Case", the Skwak Pad was light blue and had a simpler shape, a white antenna at the top left, a red keypad, and a speaker. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky" *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" Gallery Generating Skwak Pads.png|Motherboard generating Skwak Pads in "Lost My Marbles" 3 Skwak Pads .png References